cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Syktyvkar Proclamation
Category:Uralica The Syktyvkar Proclamation was basically a declaration of war on rogues and raiders on Planet Bob by KingJarkko of Uralica. "Brothers and Sisters of Uralica, respected kinsmen of the Coalition, and honoured guests of Planet Bob, I welcome you to this session of our Council, which is a very momentous occasion in the life of this growing nation. We of the Uralic Tribes have always prided ourselves on being among the foremost in expertise of defending our brothers and sisters within our alliance, relative to our modest size. Now I have noticed, much to my distress, that the number of rogues is increasing. Now what makes a rogue? A rogue is someone who willingly partakes in belligerence against other nations for selfish reasons, whether that would mean personal glory, the acquisition of money, technology, or land, or simple bullying of someone they happen not to like. Sometimes these raiders have no allegiance. Sometimes they claim an allegiance without actually possessing one - we call these 'ghosts.' Sometimes they willingly defy their alliance. We of Uralica are all too familiar with the last definition. The only attack ever to reach Uralican soil came as a result of such a war, which is partly why we are here. The memories of seeing the dead bodies of those Mennonite civilians in Pazhga should forever remind us of the urgency of the situation. So therefore, brothers and sisters, I urge you to join me in the blotting out of the scourge of roguedom. Do I suggest we resurrect the Cyber Nations Anti-Rogue Force? Absolutely not. For this could too easily fall under the command of one or two particular dominant world powers. Instead, I urge the governments of the nations, Alliances, and Blocs of this world to stand up to these thieves, terrorists, and murderers. Work with other alliances to co-ordinate anti-rogue operations. If anyone from your own alliance decides to become a rogue, make it very clear to them that they will not be tolerated within your alliance, even going to the length of expelling your immoral brother or sister from the alliance by force. If your alliance supports rogue activity, your alliance is criminal and ought to be held accountable by all good and decent alliances on Planet Bob. Your crime is against the average CN nation that simply wants to grow and prosper. In no way am I condemning the legitimate war. If the cause is just, then the means are necessary. However, boredom, bigotry, spite, bloodlust, and greed are not just causes. Remember the hard lesson of Sudetenland. 'We do not war because we wish. We war because we have no choice.' To give your life for your friend, or to protect your nation, your alliance, or your bloc, from an unjust attack - what greater honour or love is there than these? I, KingJarkko, Chief of the Tribal State of Uralica, declare that from this day forward, any attack by a rogue is an attack on Uralica, and we stand in solidarity with all those who are attacked without due reason. No longer will I or my people tolerate this form of terrorism!" This proclamation was accepted with arms wide open by the Uralican people. There haven't been many criticisms thus far, and some of the notable critics are survivors of nations destroyed for rogue activity by Uralica and her allies. This was invoked in late June of 2008 as KingJarkko's CB on behalf of the CCC against a rogue from Order of the Nuke, named US of Fail.